


Be Mine

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Insecure Tony Stark, Knotting, M/M, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Peter forgot his heat was soon, seeks out help from his mentor
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	Be Mine

Peter could feel it deep in the pit of his gut first, the team was sitting around watching disney movies and singing along, and it was all great until the pit fell into his gut.

He shifted on the couch moving the blanket off him, maybe it was just the heat from that? That might make since. When the small amount of pain set in that’s when he really knew it wasn’t just the blanket, it was his heat. How he lost track he wasn’t sure, it was jammed somewhere between time in the lab with Tony, fighting with the Avengers, and school, he had just- lost track.

He was well aware of everyone in the groups status, Natasha: alpha, Clint: beta, Bruce: Alpha, Thor: Alpha, Steve: Omega, Bucky: Beta, and Tony: Alpha. He looked around, everyone was still singing, and even dancing to the current musical number on the screen.

No one knew he was in heat yet, that was a good thing. He took a deep breath feeling a hand on his shoulder. “You alright kid?” He looked up to Tony and shook his head and the older man frowned and Peter moved to get up, taking his hand and dragging him out of earshot.

“It’s- shit- Tony I’m in heat, it’s coming, now. Could you- I don’t- you help me please? I don’t- I didn’t remember.” He was panting, his skin was glistening with sweat, it was going to be in full swing soon, and if Tony said no he would need to get out of there fast before any of the other alphas caught onto what was happening to him. 

He watched as Tony’s eyes dilated, the man was standing a normal distance, but Peter could feel it rising up into his chest down to his hole which was now probably slick and ready and he could see that Tony knew. The alpha was still coherent, which was good consent mattered to Peter and he knew it was equally important to Tony despite his reputation. 

Tony reached out taking his hand and pulled him down the hall with a nod. He swallowed as they mad it into Tony’s room, the older man locking the door and Peter looked around and back to Tony feeling very much like prey and hunter at the same time and Tony looked to him. “Are you- are you sure it’s me you want?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation to his words, no to the way Tony had crossed the room to pull Peter into his arms and kiss him fiercely, it was unnecessary in the state Peter could feel himself slipping into more and more. The smell of the alpha going into his rut making Peter all the more wet and willing. 

It was nice nonetheless, the way Tony felt against him, the strong hands caressing his body, moving over him to pull at the clothes keeping them separated. He made soft noises against Tony’s mouth as they undressed until the kiss ended and he felt the back of his knees hit the bed and he flopped backwards. 

Tony moved over him so easily, they were both naked, kissing again, hands everywhere but not where he needed them and he bucked. “Tony!”

The alpha growled at his protest and he was soon being turned over by a rough pull he melted under Tony’s touch, the engineers fingers only briefly at his hole to test how ready he was before he felt the large cock touching and pushing into him.

He moaned and his head dipped down into the bed, the pain of his heat vanishing only for a second as he adjusted, but it was as if Tony knew, the next moment the Alpha was moving, not nice and gentle but long rough drags and thrusts that his body needed in that moment. 

It was perfect, Peter’s hands holding the bedding as he moved and worked with Tony above him the Alpha panting against his mating gland as they moved together, hot and perfect and Peter whined as he felt a hand wrap around his ignored member. “Come for me. Let me take care of you.”

Peter shivered at the words, coming undone so easily, Tony still holding him and pounding hard and deep before he felt the rim of the Alpha’s knot catch and he mewled. “Please, give it to me.”

“Peter- I-” Peter reached back, using the strength from the spider bite to pull Tony the rest of the way in the Alpha howled and growled as he settled and released into the body below his and Peter opened his neck. 

The bite didn’t hurt as bad as he thought, then again he was completely used and worn out. He felt the bit of blood running over his neck, it felt like warm water, he knew it wasn’t he could see the red drops falling to Tony’s sheets. The alpha was still shifting himself and lapping at his neck as they both came down from the intensity that had happened. 

He felt Tony tense behind him and he reached back for his hand. “No, no don’t you dare say you regret this... Tony...”

One minute passed.

Then another.

It was the longest moment Peter felt he had ever held his breath before Tony was squeezing his hand in return. “I was worried you would actually regret me.”

Peter let out the breath and shook his head with a small wince, right, fresh bite. “No, I wouldn’t chose you and then leave you. I want this, I-I love you.”

He felt the puff of laugh against his ear before another kiss fell on his bite. “I love you too Pete. try and rest, I’ll be here when the next wave hits, and every wave after that.”

Peter smiled and his eyes fell closed, Tony spoke the truth, he could feel it down in his gut. And his gut was never wrong.


End file.
